Summer
by karalynn79
Summary: Witfit daily prompt challenge.
1. Whistle

**So I have decided to try the Witfit challenge, but I missed the registration date. So I am just getting the prompts from the website and writing what I can. I am trying to focus again so I can start updating my two WIP. **

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Word prompt: Whistle**

**"She's not my type," he remarked.**

**Pairing Edward and Bella**

It was late May, and I had been stuck in the university library all day. Finals were just a week away and I felt like I would never be ready. Rose and Alice had been with me most of the day, but they had to leave to go to work. Of course their classes weren't nearly as hard as mine. Rose was working on her Master's in Education and Alice was in fashion design at the Art Institute. But if all worked out, I would be in my final year of Law School next year.

I couldn't remember a time I didn't want to be a lawyer. In the small town of Forks, Washington where I grew up, my dad was the chief of police. I used to sit at the station as a kid during his shifts. He taught me to love the law. I hoped to open my own practice in my home town one day.

I was on the last page of my Administrative Law chapter when my phone vibrated signaling a text. It was from Rose. **You have to get down here. Some serious hotties just showed up and you have been studying long enough today. –R**

I sighed before replying. _Give me twenty minutes. I need to finish this chapter. –B_

**The chapter will be there tomorrow. Hotties may leave before then. –R **

I rolled my eyes. Rose was always persistent especially when guys were involved. She'd wanted me to date for months, but I always told her I was too busy. Law school was very demanding and guys were usually the last thing on my mind. _Packing up now. –B_

Luckily the bar Rosalie and Alice worked at is right across from campus. I drop my bags off at my car and decide to walk over. It's kind of cool out, but I figure it is one of the last cool nights we will have. Tennessee summers tended to be very hot and humid. I usually went home to Washington for the summers, but the girls and I have decided to stay in Nashville this year.

Walking into the bar, I instantly found Alice behind the bar. "Bells, you made it!" She was pouring a shot for a customer.

"Rose said I had to get here ASAP. Where is she?" I asked looking around the room.

"She is over buy jukebox. Her shift already ended. I have about thirty more minutes."

"I'll be right back." I found her staring at a table. I'd never known Rose to not go after what she wanted, but for some reason she seemed shy. "So, I thought you said there were some hotties here. Why aren't you over there?"

"Because that bitch Lauren won't stop passing by the table flirting. Garrett told me if I got one more complaint I wouldn't be able to stay on during the summer. And I really don't want to go home to Rochester this summer. I know my mom will start planning my wedding to Royce."

"I thought that was over."

"It is, but mother refuses to believe it. I guess I have to find someone else before she will stop all this nonsense."

I looked over at the table and recognized one of the guys from my International Legal Studies class. "I know one of those guys."

"Which one?"

"The big guy is Emmett. We have a class together."

"My mother would approve of a lawyer. Can you introduce me?"

I rolled my eyes and heard Emmett give a whistle as Lauren yet again walked by their table with a flirty smile. He nudged his friend. "You should hit that."

"She's not my type," he remarked.

I stopped right where I was because his friend had a voice of an angel. It sounded like velvet. Maybe Rose was right about me needing to date. He turned towards me and our eyes met. It was like there was a gravitational pull between us.

"Swan, I figured you would be stuck in the library until after finals." Emmett's voice broke my trance on his friend.

"You might could use some extra library time yourself there, McCarty."

"Oh I have a solid method to passing my finals," Emmett stated before slamming his beer back.

Rose nudged me. "I'm sure you do." I rolled my eyes before slightly turning to Rose. "This is my roommate, Rosalie. Rose, this is Emmett."

"Well, hi there pretty lady." Emmett's southern accent got really thick when he noticed her and he and Rose practically forgot I was there.

"So, you are in law school?" The velvet voice asked.

I smiled shyly. "I am." He was even more gorgeous that his voice.

"Looks like your friend will be busy for a while. Can I buy you a beer?" He had the cutest lopsided grin.

"I don't normally allow strangers to buy me drinks." I wasn't sure where my flirty side was coming from.

"My mother would be so ashamed of my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Emmett's roommate, Edward Cullen. And you are?"

His smirk made my heart skip a beat. "Bella Swan."

**Please let me know what you think. Hopefully I will have another prompt up soon.**


	2. Skittish

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Word prompt: Skittish**

**Pairing Edward and Bella**

Edward and I walked to the bar leaving Rose and Emmett alone. I should have known those two would have an instant attraction. She had a point about her mother approving of a lawyer. Rose was from a real high society family in New York. When I first met them, I was a bit skittish. I was from a small town, and according to Alice, had no fashion sense. But once Mrs. Hale found out I was going to be a lawyer, I was golden in her eyes.

"What can I get for you?" Alice asked looking back and forth between us and gives me a knowing smile.

"Whatever is on tap works for me," Edward said before looking at me. "Bella, what are you drinking tonight."

"That will be fine with me."

Alice just giggled before putting two mugs in front of us. "Now my shift is over." She threw her apron behind the counter.

"Is Jasper meeting you tonight?"

"He should be here in twenty minutes. Don't expect me home tonight." She danced around to where we were standing.

I just laughed at her. She had been dating Jasper since the semester started. I looked over at the table where we left Rose and Emmett. "You might not be the only one not coming home." They looked like they were about to jump each other. "Anyways, Edward, this is Alice, my other roommate. Alice, this is Edward. His roommate Emmett is in one of my classes." I pointed over my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said giving him a look over and giving me a big smile. "I'm going to get change before Jazz gets here. See you later, Bells. Edward."

Taking a sip from my beer I turned back to Edward. "Do you want to find a table?"

"Sure."

The first few minutes were a bit awkward. It really had been a long time since I dated, and that ended horribly. "So, I haven't seen you around. Are you in Law School too?"

"No, I'm a third year medical school. I spend most of my nights in the hospital morgue. What year are you?"

"I'm hoping to graduate next spring. So medical school? That's pretty awesome. What is your specialty?"

"Still trying to figure it out. My father is an ER doctor is Chicago. I'm not sure if trauma is really the way for me to go. What about you? What kind of law do you want to practice?"

"I want my own practice. My dad is the police chief back home. I have wanted to be a public defender for as long as I remember."

"And where is back home?" When he spoke to me it was like he genuinely wanted to know things about me.

"Washington State. I'm from a small town called Forks. So, are you from Chicago? You mentioned that your dad was there."

"Yeah, right inside the city. Small town living sounds nice."

For the rest of the night conversation seemed to flow really well. He told me about how he and Emmett met in undergrad. They were fraternity brothers at the University of Tennessee. Edward was opposite of Emmett in almost every way, but they were the best of friends. It reminded me of how Rose, Alice, and I were. I was so lost in our conversation, I didn't even realize it was three a.m. and the bar was closing.

"I didn't realize it was so late." We walked out into the parking lot.

"I didn't either." He started looking around. "Fuck! I think Emmett and Rose left without saying bye."

"It doesn't surprise me. They really hit it off."

"Yeah, but he was my ride."

"Well, my car is in the library lot. I can give you a ride." I really didn't want our time to end. I knew once the week started back up he and I would be swamped with finals.

"I'd like that."

I led the way to my car. I couldn't help but smile because I felt like maybe he didn't want it to end either. I couldn't believe how connected I felt to him after only a few hours. Was there really such a thing as love at first site? I don't know if love was the word, but I was very much in like with him.

He gave me directions as I drove the abandoned Nashville streets. He and Emmett lived in an apartment near mid town. The parking lot a lone was so much nicer than the one us girls had right off campus. "Wow, this is nice."

"It's nice and quite back here. I hate how noisy it is closer to the interstate."

"I'm sure you are able to get a lot of studying done here."

"I know it is late and you probably have studying you want to get back to, but I don't want the night to end. Want to come up for coffee?" He asked before opening his door.

"Sure."

The walk up to the house was in comfortable silence. That flew out the window when he unlocked the apartment and pushed the door open. "OH YES, EMMETT!" Rose's moans echoed through the whole place.

"There's a twenty four hour coffee shop down the street." He gave me a embarrassed smile.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

**oOoO**

**Please review. So I have to work every night the rest of the week, but I am going to try to get a few prompts pre written before I post.**


	3. Fireworks

**Word prompt: Fireworks**

**In 500 words or fewer, write a short entry on freedom.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

Walking out of the classroom, I'd never been more relieved. My last final of the year was over and I was free. Freedom never felt so good. Over the years freedom has meant several things to me. Being the daughter of a cop, I learned about patriotic freedom. When I was sixteen, freedom was about getting to go out with my boyfriend and going to the reservation whenever I wanted. Freshman year at Dartmouth was freedom from parents.

This summer was a different kind of freedom. In the past, I would be packed and ready to fly home to Washington. I would work at the local outdoors store and spend a few nights a week down at LaPush. After last summer that all was no longer an option. Though I loved my father, this was my last summer of college. I didn't want to spend it with him looking over my shoulder questioning my choices. I needed to be free of him so I could have fun with my friends and get to know myself a bit more. This summer I would be working as a part time legal assistant at a firm downtown. It was just a couple of days a week, so for the most part I was free.

I hadn't seen Edward since the morning after we met. We'd ended up talking until six in the morning before I took him back home. We exchanged numbers before I dropped him off, but we were so caught up in our finals that'd we'd only text each other once. Though I hadn't seen him, he was never far from my mind.

As I was walking into my apartment, my phone beeped. **Finals are over! Em and I are going to the fireworks show by the river. Want to join us? Edward should be there. –R. **Rose and Emmett had been inseparable since they met. I don't know how they got any studying done.

_Count me in. –B. _What a way to start my summer of freedom.

**OooOoo**

**AN: Hey guys sorry this wasn't up sooner. Work took over my life last week, Hope to have the next on up tomorrow. In the meantime, let me know what you think. I'm not sure where I am going with this yet, I am just having fun writing. That is the point of witfit anyway. I will be staying with in the same storyline. See you guys soon.**


	4. Sultry

**I wrote this late last night. I am beginning to know where I am taking the story. Hope you enjoy. No beta, so mistakes are mine. **

_A__ll copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Word prompt: Sultry**

"**I have heard he's the very best at what he does," She confessed.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

I spent forever searching through my closet for something to wear. I wanted to have on the perfect outfit when I saw Edward again. It was such a strange concept. I never cared what wore in the past. I pretty much wore jeans and flannel everywhere I went. Tonight was different. I wanted to look my best incase Edward changed his mind about me. I knew he was busy with med school, and he'd be working at the hospital all summer, but I thought there was something between us worth giving a shot.

I decided on a blue tube top and skinny jeans with my black sling backs Alice bought me for Christmas. I think she would be very proud of me. With everything placed on my bed, I jumped in the shower. I stood under the spray letting the hot water wash all my stress away. Edward was the main thing on my mind. I could see his dark green eyes staring into mine. He seemed genuinely interested in everything I had to say that night. I adored listening to his med school stories. I could tell he loved medicine as much as loved the law.

I heard my phone beep when I was getting out of the shower. I continued getting ready because I figured it was just Rose again. She usually sent me random texts throughout the day. Once she literally sent one word messages until she said all she needed to say. I was thankful for unlimited text plans. As I was putting on my eyeliner the phone beeped again. A smile spread across my face when I saw that the messages were from Edward. **Em says you are going tonight. Do you want to ride together? –E. I'm leaving in 5 mins. Let me know. –E.**

I instantly stated tapping away on my phone. _I'm almost ready. Come on by. –B._

**On my way. –E.**

I let out a squeal before running to the bathroom to finish ay make up. I hadn't been this excited since my dad let me go on my first date when I was sixteen. Not that this was a date; or was it? Dates are planned. This was just a last minute get together.

It was a sultry hot night, and I was glad I picked the tube top to wear. I couldn't believe how hot it was so early in the year. I was used to mild summers back home. Edward was such a gentleman and opened my car door for me. No one except me father ever did that for me, and that was only when he was lecturing me on something when I was leaving the house.

Just being in Edwards's presence made me feel special. He asked me about my week and how all my finals went. It was like we picked up from where we left off the last time we saw each other. There was never any kind of awkwardness while he drove us down to Riverfront Park. It felt like we had known each other for years.

"Did I tell you, you look amazing tonight?" he said into my ear as we walked down to the park.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but blush. I truly felt like he meant it.

We didn't have any problems finding Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jasper were there too, and they'd saved us a spot between them. Alice and Rose were chatting away about something that happened at work the night before, but I found it hard to keep up with their conversation. My whole body was aware of Edward sitting beside me.

All talking stopped once the show started. The colors over the river were beautiful. It was like the Fourth of July early. I looked to my left and found Rose and Em giving each other googley eyes. Their relationship was so new and they were enjoying it completely. To my right I see Alice with her head on Jasper's shoulder. They were so opposite that they were perfect for each other. His mellow attitude evened out her hyper one.

Then there was me sitting next to a guy I really wanted to know more. I'd been accused of being more interested in getting my degree than making time for others in the past. It made me furious to think about what Mike and Jacob had told me last summer. But Edward was different. He wanted to be a doctor just as bad as I wanted to be a lawyer. I didn't have to know him long to know that. We'd both understand when the time wasn't there. Then again what kind of relationship could we have if we weren't able to make time for each other?

"Hey, where are you?" His breath on my neck gave me goose bumps.

"I'm right here." I smiled up at him. I knew it is a forced smile and so did he.

"You want to get out of here?" He nodded towards where he parked.

I looked between my two best friends before nodding. I thought I was over last summer, but maybe I wasn't. "Hey, Rose, we are going to go."

"But you just got here."

"Not really feeling it."

"Okay, see you over the weekend?"

"Definitely."

e say our goodbyes before heading back to the car. I feel horrible. We were all supposed to be celebrating that finals were over and my brain had to ruin it all. All my excitement from earlier was completely gone.

"So, where too?" Edward asked once we were back in the car.

I shrug my shoulders. "You should probably just take me home."

He nodded but didn't say a word as he pulled onto the street. I noticed he was going to opposite direction of my apartment, but I didn't speak up. Maybe he knew another way around. Nashville was one big circle. I gave him a questioning look when he pulled up outside a rundown jazz club.

"When I get too involved in my own head, I come here to unwind. We all need an escape sometimes."

I couldn't help but smile. It was like he knew me better than I knew myself. "Sorry, I made you leave the fireworks. It's just…"

"You don't have to explain. Tonight I wanted to hang out with you. It doesn't matter where."

"Okay." I smiled and this time it was a real smile.

Once we were in the club, I was amazed at how nice the inside was. "Why don't you sit at the bar? I will be there in a few minutes." Edward pointed one direction and took off in the other. I had no clue where he was going, but I drink sounded really nice.

With my Jack and Coke, I sat and looked around the place. There were posters of jazz and blues artists on the wall and a piano on the stage. A soft saxophone was playing in the back. I could tell why Edward liked coming here. It was so relaxing. I had to tell Rose and Alice about this place.

"Sorry about that. I had to speak to someone real quick." Edward sat down beside me and ordered a beer.

"I love this place. How did you find it?"

"Emmett's uncle owns it. My first year in med school, Emmett would bring me here when I seemed to be getting too involved in my studying. He wanted to remind me that I still needed to chill and have fun."

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem."

The rest of the night we didn't talk a whole lot; we just listened to the music and relaxed with a couple of drinks. I felt better about everything. I wasn't freaking out about a relationship that wasn't even there yet. Things needed to move naturally on their own.

"I had a really good time tonight." We were standing outside my apartment building.

"I did, too."

"I guess I better go on up. It's pretty late."

He nodded. "Can I see you again?" He had a small smirk on his face.

"I don't know; can you?" My flirtatious side from the night we met decided to return.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"No plans yet."

"Good. Be ready at seven."

I decided not to even question it. "Okay."

"Until then." He said lightly before leaving a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I felt like I was floating on air walking up to my apartment. Edward was literally everything I had ever wanted in a guy. I couldn't wait to see him again.

The answer machine was blinking when I entered the apartment. I rolled my eyes because only one person ever called the apartment. My mother refused to use or call a cell phone. She marched to her own drummer most of the time. I pressed the play button to see what she was calling about this time. "Bella, hey, sweetie it's your mother. I just spoke with Charlie and he said you weren't going home for the summer. I hope this isn't about what happened last summer with Mike and that boy down on the rez. You know you are welcome to come down to Florida anytime you like. Just let me know so I can be here. Phil is on the road a lot, but I can make a point to be here. Also there is this new doctor next door." She pauses for a few seconds. "I have heard he's the very best at what he does," She confessed. "Maybe you could talk to him about everything. Anyways, I love you, sweetie."

I rolled my eyes. My mom was always trying to fix me. I wasn't broken; I just knew what I wanted. I didn't need a shrink. She never understood me. It was probably because I was so much like my father. I shook my head from all those thoughts. I didn't want to think about last summer or the broken family I was raised in. I curled up in my bed hoping for dreams of Edward.

oOoOo

**Let me know what you think. Hope to have the next one up in the next couple of days. **


	5. Instigate

_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**Word prompt: ****Congregate, propagate, instigate.**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

_I stood on the beach watching my best friend, since I was two, professed his love for me. I didn't feel the same about him and was furious with him for bringing this up. Mike broke up with me two days before. _

"_Jacob, you know I love you, but it's not the same. You're my best friend."_

"_You thought you loved Newton. Look what he did to you. I would be so much better for you."_

"_You don't get it. I did love Mike. I gave him everything I had. Jake, I can't just turn that off. I'm hurt. I leave in two days to go back to Tennessee. Alice is coming back early."_

"_Newton was right about one thing." His voice was so cold and he sounded like a stranger. _

_I rolled my eyes. "And what would that be?"_

"_You won't let anything get in the way of your precious law degree."_

"_Fuck you, Jake! I'm doing what I have always wanted. If you and Mike can't stand the idea of me being successful, then that is your own damn fault!"_

I woke up trying to catch my breath. I hadn't thought about that last day on the beach in a long time. I hadn't spoken to Jake since that day. He decided to throw twenty years of friendship down the drain because I wanted my college education, and wasn't giving into him. I had always known I could never love him romantically. It just wasn't there.

I groaned and reached for my phone. My father just had to instigate this. If he hadn't told my mother I wasn't coming home for the summer, my head wouldn't be filled with the things that happened last summer.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice was thick with sleep. I had forgotten about the time difference.

"Sorry to wake you, Dad."

"Oh, Bells, it's not a problem. I love hearing from you. How did finals go?"

"They went well. Mom called me last night. Seems you told her I wasn't coming home."

"She's your mother. I thought she should know."

"No, you wanted her to get me to go see her. You don't trust that I can take care of myself; do you?"

"I just don't want you to be alone in a big city away from home." I could hear the huff in his voice.

"Nashville is not that big. Plus, I am not alone. Alice and Rose are staying this summer. I also have a job at a small law firm. I start next week."

"Are you sure this isn't about…"

"Dad, stop! This is about me. I need to do this."

"Okay, Bells. Maybe I will come out there. I have some vacation saved up."

"That sounds great dad."

I spent my day being completely lazy. Rose and Alice were out, so I stayed on the couch watching Lifetime movies all day. Around five o'clock I started getting ready for my date with Edward. And tonight I knew it was a date. He'd sent me a text a little after noon. It simply said: **Can't wait for our date. –E.** I couldn't help the silly grin that took over my face when I read it.

Edward picked me up promptly at seven o'clock. We went to this little restaurant thirty minutes outside of town. "I wanted to take you somewhere our friends don't congregate," he told me as we waited to be seated.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" I fake pouted.

He gave me his lopsided grin. "Absolutely not. But I wanted to go somewhere we could talk and get to know each other more without interruption. After Emmett found out we were going out tonight, he started bugging me to make it a double with him and Rose. He would have found us if we stayed in Nashville."

I nodded because it made perfect sense. "I'm glad you brought me here then."

The restaurant wasn't too busy, so we weren't seated around too many people. I had to roll my eyes at the way the hostess only paid attention to Edward. I mean he was gorgeous and I understood, but it was still rude. "I don't think she noticed I was standing here the whole time." I laughed once we were alone.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"You didn't notice the hostess practically drooling all over you?"

He shrugged. "I'm here with you."

I looked down to hide my blush with a huge smile on my face. Mike had never really given me his full undivided attention. It felt great to get it from Edward.

We sat and ordered out drinks. Edward asked me about my day and told me all about his. He spent most of his time dodging Emmett.

"So, he wouldn't leave you alone?"

"No, he seemed to think we didn't need to be by ourselves or something."

"He's your friend." I laughed.

"Not sure why sometimes. He even called my mother."

"What? Why?"

"I guess thinking she'd make me include him or something. All he did was make her nosey. She called asking me all kind of questions about you.'

"Me?" This was so new I hadn't even thought to tell my parents about Edward; especially my mother.

"My mom worries about me not dating much. I think she is worried I will never propagate. Being an only child, I am her only chance at grandchildren."

"My mom is the same way. I try to tell her I will have time for that later."

"They mean well."

"So, what did she ask you?" I was very curious to know what all he told her. Was he serious about us? Was it too soon to really be asking that?

"How we met and when. Just normal stuff. I told her it was very new and we were just getting to know each other." He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "But I feel like I've known you forever."

I smiled. "I know the feeling."

xoxxo

**I know it has been forever. Life has been crazy with work and all. I used to write as therapy. I hope to get back in the game. I am going to try my best to get to work on all my fics. Please reveiw and let me know what you think. Is it too soon for Bella to jump into a relationship with Edward?**


End file.
